


Similar Minds

by Ijrahnie



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:20:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28064583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ijrahnie/pseuds/Ijrahnie
Relationships: Lute (fire emblem)/Jekyll | Assassin
Kudos: 1





	Similar Minds

Henry Jekyll walked into what was formally his room but could probably now be called the Chaldea library to the smell of crushed herbs and the sound of a mortar and pestle. The source of the sound was easy to find as it was his new roommate, a caster servant named Lute. 

"Ah, there you are Henry. Did you get the vines from Da Vinci?"

"Yeah i did, here you go."

After he handed her the vines of a plant that didn't exist in the world Lute was from, he sat down and started writing. The two of them had been conducting experiments as Lute had suspected that these plants could possible have properties that allowed them to accelerate the healing process of servants.

"So, have you found anything yet?" Jekyll inquired.  
"No, but it shouldn't be much longer. With these somewhat fresh samples and my amazing genius I should be done pretty quickly."

There was near silence for the next few minutes as the only sounds were Jekyll turning pages and occasionally putting down books and Lute mumbling to herself. Lute's methods reminded Jekyll of his own before his greatest, and most terrible, experiment to date. The way that she would write things down absentmindedly as she viewed her findings.

Two months had passed since Lute had come to Chaldea and already she had garnered the respect of the scientific servants, while she also got involved in arguments with some other servants, namely Gilgamesh and Ozymandias as all three thought that they were superior to all. Jekyll thought more and more about her everyday, and it didn't help that she happened to sleep in his room either. 

Chaldea had assigned her a room but, according to her, she wanted to be closer to the books in his room. He didn't particularly mind as she didn't disrupt his own reading unlike a certain saber but she did tend to do things without realising what she was doing. One of those things happened everyday, and he was convinced she was doing it on purpose.

Lute stifled back a yawn and Jekyll could see she could barely stay awake.  
"Hey Lute? I think you should go to bed now, it's almost 3am."   
"I'll go to bed when I figure out how Nobunaga's guns work."  
"Lute you really need to go to bed. You're going on the quest tomorrow aren't you?"  
"Fine I guess I will. Get in bed."

Every night, without fail, she would fall asleep in Jekyll's arms. It confused him to not end. Was this normal in her time? Or is she just strange like this. There is the possibility that she thinks that the two are in a relationship, but considering how she couldn't tell that Lady Yu was married to Lord Yu she's not very good at relationships. Then again, neither is he. But he can tell one thing. 

He loves her.


End file.
